


Que Dure Para Sempre

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, Sapphic September 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Enquanto Margaery deposita morangos em sua boca e acaricia delicadamente o seu cabelo, Sansa reza para que aquilo nunca acabe. Ou pelo menos, que Margaery possa ficar na sua vida até o fim da mesma.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	Que Dure Para Sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa na quarta temporada.

Enquanto Margaery deposita morangos em sua boca e acaricia delicadamente o seu cabelo, Sansa reza para que aquilo nunca acabe. Ou pelo menos, que Margaery possa ficar na sua vida até o fim da mesma.

Ela ainda odiava morar em Porto Real e todos os dias procurava uma chance de fugir dali, mas a verdade é que a garota Stark só queria estar onde a garota Tyrell estivesse.

Margaery trouxe luz e amor junto com ela quando chegou naquele lugar, coisas que Sansa pensou que nunca mais teria em sua vida. E mesmo que aquilo não fosse de verdade e Margaery estivesse só fingindo, ela ainda assim fazia Sansa feliz e provavelmente sempre faria.

A morena chama a atenção da ruiva gentilmente quando percebe que a mesma se perdeu nos próprios pensamentos.

"O que foi, Sansa?" Margaery pergunta docemente com um sorriso no rosto. O tipo de sorriso que trazia segurança a Sansa.

"Eu só quero te dizer que você é muito bonita, Margaery."

A Tyrell estranha a fala repentina da Stark, mas mesmo assim o sorriso dela aumenta e ela abraça Sansa fazendo com que a garota só deseje mais ainda que aquilo dure para sempre.


End file.
